Awards and Nominations
Awards Won Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Sciences: *Longest-running hour-long series featuring all female leads (2006) ASCAP Award *Top Television Series, Jay Gruska (1999) *Top Television Series, Tim Truman (1999) BAFTA/LA Britannia Award: *Excellence in Television, Aaron Spelling (1999) Cult TV Awards *Top 100 Cult TV Shows — voted #44 Cable Guide Award (UK): *Favourite Sci-Fi / Fantasy Series (2001) EDGE Awards: *Certificate of Merit, "Muse to My Ears" (2003) Family Television Awards: *Favourite Sister, Rose McGowan (2005) Golden Tater Award: *Show You'll Miss the Most — voted #5 (2006) Hollywood Post Alliance Awards: *Outstanding Audio Post in Television, Greg Stacy, Mark Petersen, Mike Cook, Craig Dellinger, and Jeff Clark, "Kill Billie: Vol. 2"(2006) Producers Guild of America Award: *Lifetime Achievement Award in Television, Aaron Spelling (2000) RATTY Awards: *Best Lead Actress in a Science Fiction Series, Holly Marie Combs (2003) Series Magazine Awards: *Series of the Year (2005) *Best Fantasy/SciFi Series (2005) *Best Television Actress, Holly Marie Combs (2005) Tubey Awards: *The Jennifer North Memorial Citation For Pathetic Bleach-Blonde Bimbo Most In Need of a Fatal Overdose, Billie Jenkins (Kaley Cuoco) (2006) TV Land Award: *Pioneer Award, Aaron Spelling (2005) Young Artist Award: *Best Performance in a Television Drama Series - Guest Starring, Alex Black (2003) ("Tyler Michaels" in "Lost and Bound") Nominations Cult TV Festival Award: *Best Returning Satellite Series (2003) Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award: *Best Contemporary Hair Styling - Television, "The Devil's Music" (2000) Image Award: *Outstanding Directing in a Dramatic Series, Janice Cooke Leonard (2006) International Horror Award: *Best Television Series (1999) *Best Television Series (2005) Kids Choice Awards: *Favorite Television Actress, Alyssa Milano (2005) RATTY Awards: *Best Directing in a Science Fiction Series, John T. Kretchmer, "Something Wicca This Way Comes" (1999)[5] *Best Science Fiction Series (2001) *Best Lead Actress in a Science Fiction Series, Holly Marie Combs (2001) *Best Ensemble in a Science Fiction Series (2001) *Best Lead Actress in a Science Fiction Series, Holly Marie Combs (2002)[6] *Worst Performer, Kaley Cuoco (2006) Saturn Award: *Best Network Television Series (1998) *Best Genre Network Series (1999) *Best Genre Television Actress, Shannen Doherty (1999) *Best Genre Television Actress, Shannen Doherty (2000) Spacey Awards: *Favourite Female TV Character, Alyssa Milano (2004) TP de Oro (Spain): *Best Foreign Series (Mejor Serie Extranjera) (2004) Television Critics Association Award: *Career Achievement Award, Aaron Spelling (2000) TV Guide Award: *Favorite Sci-Fi / Fantasy Series (2000) Teen Choice Award: *Television - Choice Drama (1999) *Television - Choice Drama (2000) *Television - Choice Actress, Alyssa Milano (2006) Wand Awards: *Best Fight, Alyssa Milano and Shannen Doherty (2001) *Best Sobfest, "Just Harried" (2001) *Best New Cast Member, Rose McGowan (2002) Young Artist Award: *Best Performance in a Television Drama Series - Guest Starring, Scott Terra (2000) ("David" in "Out of Sight") *Best Performance in a Television Drama Series - Guest Starring, Rachel David (2001) ("Kate" in "Once Upon a Time") *Best Performance in a Television Drama Series - Guest Starring, Bobby Edner (2002) ("Ari" in "We All Scream for Ice Cream") *Best Performance in a Television Drama Series - Guest Starring, Samantha Goldstein (2003) ("Young Phoebe" in "The Three Faces of Phoebe") Category:Out of Universe